Isabel Stokes
Not everyone is who they seem Personality: Don't you ever hate those popular girls who think everything is a big deal. So do I. I just want to wrench their heads off and feed them to the cows. But if I did that, I'd get arrested. I generally am a stoic and apathetic person. I don't really pay attention to others social lives. I also don't really care about people unless I truly trust them. Some examples of the those people are my family and my close friends. When people get to know me, my mood generally shifts from a strict and harsh person to a bubbly extrovert who can never ever stop talking. I guess it's part of my personality. Backstory: I was born and raised outside of Panem. I lived in this place called Ireland. I had a happy childhood. I was never sad or depressed and I always knew where I belonged. My Mom worked as a fashion designer and my dad worked selling cars. One day, things changed. There was a huge flood that covered the place I once called home. You may or may not have seen a flood before, but this one was extremely drastic. I mean it was raining for what seemed like 20 days straight (but it was only five). At the time I was eight. Not old enough to understand the complexities of life and the pros and cons, but old enough to know the difference between life and death. My parents were the second type, dead. It was devastating, I'll tell you. But I needed to press on. One day a ship came. At the time it came, I was on the roof of the place were I used to call home. They called out to me and I tilted my head, unsure of what they were saying. I was pretty good at lip reading and I knew exactly what they were saying. "We're here to take you to your new home. Circuses un Panem." I was perfectly fine going on the ship however it was crowded. Too crowded to be comfortable. I hated sharing a room with nineteen other people. In fact, I made tally marks on a wall with a pen I found on how many days the horrible ship ride lasted. Fourteen to be exact. Once I landed in the place called Panem, I was sent to district four. They sent me to an orphanage which was not too bad. Everyone had happiness. I was happy there too. Until they made me go to a place called a career academy when I was about ten. The orphanage said I showed great potential and I would be a future victor. However, I did not understand a single word they were saying. What's a career academy? What's a victor? Then I found out. I was going to be in the hunger games. When I found out that I had to kill, I was awestruck. Nobody ever made me kill someone in Ireland. Never. The people wouldn't even think about it, let alone use it for entertainment. The games were morbid and awful. I just wanted to go back to Ireland. I couldn't though. No matter how hard I tried. The people there taught me to use a weapon. I learned how to use a trident, swords, daggers, you name it. There was one weapon that stood out to me. The katana. I mastered it quite quickly. Many people cannot master the katana as it is quite heavy and hard to swing. But for me it was effortless. I also like the daggers. I liked throwing them. Eventually my attitude changed. I became stoic and hard working. Except I hated the girls in my district. They were all major wusses. None of them could even master a sword. I could. They just stuck in their little bunch and talked all day it seemed. Or so I thought. The girls I thought to be wusses were actually quite strong. I broke my arm in a fight with one of them. However I gave her three broken ribs and a concussion. However for whatever reason, they thought I was weaker. So that's why when I was seventeen, I volunteered. To prove them wrong. I will win. Category:Volunteer Category:Twilight Dusk Dawn Midnight's Tributes Category:Twilight Dusk Dawn Midnight Category:District 4 Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Tributes